The invention relates to a component for a static mixer, a mixer comprising such a component and a use of the mixer.
A static mixing apparatus for a flowing medium is known from EP-A 0 655 275 whose mixing elements are in each case assembled from two zig-zag or wavy sections. A section comprises longitudinal bars with a respective opening between the bars. The two sections are connected to one another at transverse bars. The longitudinal bars have connecting pieces at the apexes. The sections can be manufactured by stamping them from material strips.
It is an object of the invention to provide a component for a static mixer which has substantially the same mixing efficiency as the mixing apparatus, whereby the components of this mixer should also be able to be manufactured from a material strip, but in a manner more saving of material.
The component for a static mixer is manufactured by cutting and forming or by stamping from a planar material strip. It extends in a longitudinal direction given by the material strip. The component has the following form:
Transverse segments are arranged at intervals transversely to the longitudinal direction and lie in a central plane of the component after the forming or stamping. Strip fields are located between the transverse segments. The strip fields correspond to the line pattern made by cutting or stamping and consist of longitudinal strips, i.e. strips extending in a longitudinal direction. The transverse widths of the strips can be variable. For each strip, half-strips can be respectively distinguished with respect to the central region of the strip field. The half-strips are bent out of the central plane by the forming or stamping, and each form a bending edge with respect to the transverse segments at baselines bounding the transverse segments.